The present invention relates to a spinal implant, and to a method of using the spinal implant to fuse together adjacent vertebrae of a spinal column.
A known spinal implant has a rectangular shape and a tapered front end. The spinal implant includes nubs to grip adjacent vertebrae. The nubs have inclined front faces that accommodate forward sliding movement of the spinal implant into channels cut in the adjacent vertebrae. This known spinal implant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,757. By cutting channels into the vertebrae for receiving the spinal implant nerve roots are put at risk.